vectrexfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:50TBRD
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Img 9024.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Darrylb500 (talk) 14:11, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Adding info Hey wow! Big surprise for the Omega Chase pages, as well as the Edition X for I, Cyborg! So thanks for doing those. Also, you're free to take anything from the regular I, Cyborg page and add it to the Edition X one, just edit out stuff that doesn't belong (I don't know since I don't have any of the Edition X copies). Just make sure to do a link back to the original I, Cyborg page in the Summary at the bottom, although you'll have to take the dot out of the "dotcom" part, since Wikia has these annoying spam filters that won't let you include any actual net addresses in the Summary line. Or I can just add the info if you want and you can take out whatever doesn't apply, just let me know. Thanks again! Darrylb500 (talk) 15:40, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Latest response Glad I could help. You'll be seeing more of me. Great! There's plenty of games that still need pages to them, or whatever else you plan on doing. Once you have the time for it, it'd be great to see if (m)any changes need to be made to incorporate the I, Cyborg info to your I, Cyborg: Edition X page to complete it. Because I'd like that to be a full page one day, although it's nice enough to have some info and a photo of it right now as it is. I'd never seen any of that stuff until you put that up recently! Darrylb500 (talk) 15:54, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Two missing items FYI, its seems that Dark Tower does not have an entry available. Also, Vectrom Multicart has been around since 2003 and has no entry availble. That's because I usually won't do a page on something unless I have a decent amount of knowledge on it or used to or still currently own, as I've done like 70% of all material on this wiki so far (give or take some percentage). I've only played a little of D. Tower on an emulator and hardly know anything about the Vectrom at all, much less owned one (I don't even know who made the thing, along with never hearing the year until just now!). So someone else is free to do one or both of those pages. Darrylb500 (talk) Background check Please consult with my list on this page in regards to articles I had asked people NOT to do, such as this one. I spent a lot of time doing an article on this subject, asked Dondzila repeatedly to clarify some details on it and never got him to respond. Darrylb500 (talk) 21:10, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Question on page Hi, I wasn't sure about something on your War of the Robots page: in the last sentence of the first paragraph, you had said "it is possible to advance to the next stage if there is enough damage left". I changed that to "ammo", but that might be incorrect. Did you mean the player could advance to the next stage if their gun turret didn't have too much damage or they could advance if they had enough ammo? Darrylb500 (talk) 05:18, March 7, 2015 (UTC) If you have enough health, you can wait out the time limit. :Thanks, fixed! :Darrylb500 (talk) 21:55, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Confirmation needed Just wanted to see if the AVE MARIA page was correctly named. Der Luchs has it with an exclamation point at the end of all of his videos on his YouTube channel. Darrylb500 (talk) 20:51, March 12, 2015 (UTC) I believe you are correct, just like Hexed!, I believe that it has an exclamation. Not only are the Youtube videos titled as "AVE MARIA!" but the in-game title screen also has an exclamation. 50TBRD (talk) 00:00, March 13, 2015 (UTC)50TBRD Another one here: I was about to dump your War of the Robots page onto the backup wiki when I saw it said that it was the only FURY game where it didn't come in a box, but a sealed bag. The included photo shows a WotR box to it. Should this be updated to "originally" it didn't come in a box, that it was offered later? Darrylb500 (talk) 17:24, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Yes. It should say originally. Boxes were made available to coincide with the release or I, Cyborg. 50TBRD (talk) 18:26, May 4, 2015 (UTC)50TBRD :Thanks! :Darrylb500 (talk) 22:11, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Good going Congrats on the feature! Darrylb500 (talk) 03:42, July 1, 2015 (UTC)